Two diffrent people
by DawnLover
Summary: I want my friend to forgive me.


There she was.

In a world left all by herself waiting, crying, and screaming, for someone to hear her feelings. But to reveal the truth that no one was there anymore. She was alone in a cold world.

Alone… the whispers continued in her head.

_Alone… At last…_

_But…_

_It feels so…_

_Lonely…_

She hadn't thought the mistake she make would ruin her friendship with the girl of her dreams. The one true friend she wanted all her life was right in front of her eyes. But then, all the sudden something came into action…

The horror of her friend's reaction to her way she had planned prank had left her alone once again, so she stood there with no meaning in life. The only thing on her mind was the memories they shared…

The memories of a life time that only happened in the period of a year, the secrets they shared.

_Gone…_

She remembered the time her and her best friend had the responsibility of holding the money of their friends to collect an item. When the girls' friend was looking for the money she pulled out another package and said "Oh I thought I lost Cindy's mon-." And paused because as she looked at the package she had thought she has lost the important money. But when she looked for it again in her bag she found it and the girls laughed at how funny her reaction was.

Another thought that was on her mind was how they had plans for the future. Because both of the girls had a few things in common like Anime, Music and how they socialized. They also went to the same school and had only been friends for a year but had known a lot about each other because they trusted each other.

But a mistake the girl hadn't thought would change her friends opinion on her did. The young girl at the start of the story was board and had thought of a joke that had been played on other people, so she decided to try it on her best friend.

The prank was to get onto the girls Facebook account and change her banner to something her friend would hate. So as she did so she also made a fake facebook account and filled it with troll face and said on her profile "you got trolled."

But later on the friend that was pranked knew it was her best friend and had ask her how she had added the friend request. The girl that pranked her told her that she got onto her facebook account and added the banner and her friend then got upset and couldn't trust her anymore. But the friend that pranked her had no idea why she was so mad because they were two different people and the girl that had pranked her best friend had been ignored and got upset. So now her she is typing a bunch of shit on her best friends favorite site…

The girl misses her best friend and hadn't meant to hurt her but because they are two different people she thought she would react a different way. So now the girl stands alone none stop thinking what her "best friend" is doing…

_Is she asleep?_

_Is she crying?_

_Is she angry?_

_Has she forgiven her?_

_Can she forgive her after the girls mistake in the past as well in the future?_

If not then let me just say what the girl who played the prank wanted to say about this.

"I had no idea I could upset someone by doing what I did. My mind doesn't work that way… I love my best friend. We made plans that we would live together in the future; the vegetarian would cook the Mrs. Ichigo's wife Steak. And we would have a cat every time we had a problem. One of the cats would be Gingermoon one of them Jinx and many more names because there would be many cats for all our troubles. If you ever see this, I love you if you still hate me and don't want to be friends anymore because of the mistakes I have made I understand I just want you to know I will always no matter what will love you. (NO HOMO)"

So it's done and if she find all this just a bunch of shit and that she shouldn't have done it in the first place. That is true but her mind doesn't work that way because she is mentally retarded…

She is truly sorry bit it is done.

Good bye.

_**(Sorry if I made this too dramatic or dumb. But that is who I am.)**_

***I hate myself***

P.S this is my first piece of writing on this site.

You might have a different side of the story but this is all I know I can't seek into your deepest thoughts. I can't think the way you do, I can't forgive people like you, we are close but we still are two different humans.


End file.
